


slipped from your mouth into mine

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Series: TOG Femslash Fortnight 2021: Spring Solstice Edition [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Study, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Canon, Relationship Study, The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: It isn't until they find shelter and water and settle for their first night around a fire does Quỳnh, back turned to the heat and the light, with the moon hiding in the clouds above, finally permit herself to think on how the world turned to colour when she and Andromache locked eyes.(Written for TOG Femslash Fortnight 2021: Spring Solstice Edition, Day 6: Your Fave Trope.)
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: TOG Femslash Fortnight 2021: Spring Solstice Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198619
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight





	slipped from your mouth into mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Between Two Lungs" by Florence + The Machine.

It isn't until they find shelter and water and settle for their first night around a fire does Quỳnh, back turned to the heat and the light, with the moon hiding in the clouds above, finally permit herself to think on how the world turned to colour when she and Andromache locked eyes.

By the next morning, sleepless and no less convinced of how to proceed, she waits for Andromache to speak on it first. It's lucky that she's travelled for so long to find Quỳnh, already prepared for a long journey and speaking well enough the language of Quỳnh's people; however, it seems, she is no less likely to shy away from mentioning the change.

For she must have noticed it as well! Quỳnh's never heard of only one of a pair seeing colour when both are sighted. She ponders whether that could be the case until her head hurts, and then she leaves that thought be the same as she did all of the others clamouring to explain away the change as anything but what she knows it to be: she found the other half of her soul.

As they make their way from town to town, however, and days and weeks and months pass, neither brings it up. Oh, they talk around the fire and laugh and eat and fight, but it's almost as if the moment's gone, too late, though Quỳnh knows that can't be so. Being eternal means there are thousands of moments, of opportunities; yet she doesn't ask Andromache what she sees. After all, Quỳnh had given herself up to desperation before Andromache found her. She does not want to poke at the seemingly-fragile companionship between them.

She doesn't think it's been a year yet, though it may as well have been a lifetime, when they find themselves by the coast, nearing the town's centre, in a crowded marketplace. They're low on supplies, but have pelts to trade. Andromache, knowing at which stalls to get the best fruits and meats, marches on ahead, while Quỳnh frequents the artisans in search of new pots and fine metalwork. Here, they are very skilled and fair, and she leaves content with what she acquires.

Trade done, and having lost sight of Andromache, she leaves the leather-makers with only a compliment on their craft and ambles over to the dyed silks.

She has one pelt left to trade. She notices there are fewer people at this particular stall, but that means the old man tending it might want to barter less and part with the fabrics more keenly.

She's just about made her choice when she notices the presence at her back.

"The ochre, I think," Andromache says without waiting for either Quỳnh's opinion or approval.

The man says, "A fine choice," eyeing them avidly.

The sun is high in the sky, and Quỳnh feels it burning even harsher as she avoids her eye. They might as well be strangers. She clears her throat to say, "I prefer the violet."

Before the man can compliment it equally and secure his prize, Andromache comments, "You've always had an eye for colour."

Quỳnh turns to her then, and their eyes lock as they did almost a year ago, but this time Quỳnh isn't dying another lonely death and Andromache _knows her_ , so she quells the pit in her stomach to counter, "That is because I've you by my side."

It doesn't follow. They've never spoken on it. But, for a moment, Andromache smiles with soft eyes, and Quỳnh knows these are the only words they'll ever truly need, acknowledgement enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for Soulmate AUs, and I like the idea of meeting your soulmate giving you the ability of seeing colours for the first time.
> 
> If you liked the story, please consider leaving a kudos, or a comment, or even both. :)
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
